<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lara Croft goes Caving by LManorSecret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262545">Lara Croft goes Caving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret'>LManorSecret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies 2001 2003), Tomb Raider (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cave, F/M, Monsters, Norway (Country), School, Science Teachers, manor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People start to go missing in rural Norway as a new cave opens up. Lara Croft suspects a lost city and goes to take a look only to find more than she could have counted on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lara Croft/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lara Croft goes Caving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lara Croft had made her way to Norway to a small rural village. Reports of locals going missing shortly after a small portion of the ground a few miles outside of the village gave way revealing a cave entrance was something that Lara couldn’t help but find interesting. She believed there was a chance of a lost city under the ground and she was going to find it.</p><p>Lara drove out to the cave entrance with her trusty pistols at her side. She was ready to shoot down any bear or wolf that might try and jump her. The cave was dark, and Lara had a small flashlight to light her way, but it didn’t show her everything. In the darkness Lara kicked a thing wire, she didn’t even feel it, but gas shot out of the walls filling her lungs. She collapsed into a deep slumber.</p><p>Lara awoke her hands in chains which where connected to the wall, her clothes missing. The first thing she noticed was a rancid smell. The cave was light with torch light and Lara could see a large table and a fire with a spit roast over it, only it wasn’t a pig that was cooking but a man. As she kept looking, she saw many doors. She must have been brought deep into the cave but by what was the question. One of the doors sung open and a creature walked out. It looked humanoid to some extent. Its bony spine was as clear as day, it’s hands and feet looked like claws and its teeth were sharp. It too had no clothes on, it’s penis on full display. The creature made it’s way over to Lara, it started the rub her large breast with it’s cold claws. The creature smelt foul. But Lara could help letting out a little moan, it felt good how it was feeling her breasts. The creature leaned in and licked her neck. Lara shuddered. She was feeling disgust but with a small sense of interest was building up inside of her.</p><p>The creature then pulled away. It walked over to the cooking body. Lara tried pulling on her chains. She knew she needed to escape. The thought had was crossing her mind that maybe she was being measured for food. The creature grabbed a blade from the table and a piece of the cooking body of and ate it. It then cut a second piece off. It put the knife down and walked over to Lara, it started to shove the meet towards Lara’s face. She turned away. Then the creature grabbed her face and forced her mouth open shoving the meat inside. Lara was being forced to eat. It was sick, she got through it.<br/>The creature smiled. It went back to the table and found a key, it returned to free Lara from the wall, but kept her hands in chains. It pulled Lara along using the chain like a leash. It led Lara through one of the doors. This was when Lara saw the city she was looking for, the whole cave opened up. These creature’s male and female roaming around. And then Lara saw cells with iron bars, and inside women, that she recognised from missing posters.</p><p>Lara was led to an empty cell. The door closed behind her and the creature. Lara weighed up her options. Even if she could escape her cell, she didn’t know where she was in the cave or if she could fight her way out with how big it was. She was probably going to die down her as food she fought to herself. The creature unchained her since she was now trapped in a cell. It moved it close and kissed her neck. She felt her knees go slightly weak. It claw hand now massage her pussy. It felt good. Lara looked into it’s black eyes. Lara looked into another cell at one of the women, who had some sort of green stain going down her leg.</p><p>“Please tell me what you know of this place” Lara called out with a moan.</p><p>“They eat the men. But they have kept all the women for fucking. And probably breeding” the woman dis-heartedly replied. “We try to fight it, but it’s no use”</p><p>Lara felt relief. And she felt good. Lara moved in and kissed the creature. The creature pulled back in shock. Clearly none of the other women and showed willingness before. Lara got down on her knees. She always went looking for old worlds and other cultures that felt alien to people. She never felt at home in the real world. Maybe it was her wealth, but she never felt connected to other people. She took the creature hard cock and licked it. Salty. She wrapped her mouth around it. The creature smiled and started to thrust. </p><p>This was not the first time Lara had given a man a blowjob, that honour was held by her old science teacher. She was failing the class and decided to seduce her teacher to get a good grade. It was not a well-kept secret and she had to pay of the school and the local cops not to arrest or fire the teacher due to their illegal relationship. But after that neither of them bothered to hide it, he even left his wife for Lara, so it was a shock for him when Lara ended it once she had gotten her grade and left school for university.</p><p>The creature kept pounding away until it shot a load off in Lara mouth. She tried to slow as much as she could but there was just too much and some of it’s green cum spilled out as it pulled out. It tasted horrible and yet Lara wanted more. The creature gently pushed Lara to the ground. Lara opened her legs wide. The creature started to kiss and lick her breast and it thrust it’s cock into her wet pussy. Lara moans grew louder and louder. She was having too much fun to notice the ground she was building.</p><p>“Harder! Harder!” Lara cried out.</p><p>The creature shoved it’s long tongue down Lara’s throat. And Lara blessed it with her own. Creature kept pounding away. Lara pussy screamed with joy and the rough stone floor only increased the pleasure for Lara. Lara was exhausted by the time the creature shot it’s load, filling the inside of Lara’s pussy with it’s green cum. The creature stood up and opened the cell and stepped through. It looked at Lara and motioned for her to follow. Though felling weak Lara got to her feet and followed. This time there were no chains nothing to restrict Lara’s movement other than her own energy levels. The creature led Lara to a building that looked like an underground house of sort with a fire pit in the middle of the room. In the fire was a branding iron. The creature showed Lara a painting to explain to her what he was going to do. The picture showed the branding was just like humans did to cattle to claim ownership. Lara looked at the creature and couldn’t help but smile. The creature gestured for her to lay on the ground and Lara did just that. She laid on her front allowing her back to be branded. She did not look but as the creature went for the iron, but the pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was so much that she ended up passing out.</p><p>Lara healed rather quickly and found that she was free to move around the cave. Her husband as she decided to call the creature would bring her food, mainly meat, human meat to eat. And they had sex constantly. Lara begged for it. She needed constant remembers, not that she could ever forget but something in her clicked. She hoped the she would be pregnant and that she could be an active part of society. She went about learning the local language and she even spend time try to convince the other women not to fight and give into the sex and marriage. </p><p>In time Lara convinced the chef of the village to trust her upon mastering their language to help lure people to the cave to be taken as wives or food. Of course, by this point she was already showing signs of the pregnancy she had dreamed about. But the chef agreed. Lara had finally found her true home. A place to belong. A man to love. She was happy, for the first time in a long time. <br/>Lara’s first victim though for the good of the tribe was her old science teacher of course. She needed her child that was growing inside of her to have good food and not meat that was in a poor condition. And she loved to wash her meals down with a helping of her husband cum as she sucked his cock after every meal. </p><p>This was her life now. And she was so happy about</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>